that girl in lyoko
by randomgirl40
Summary: when Aelita finds a strange girl stranded on lyoko. the mysterious girl begin to fight. how does Aelita react to this pink haired super human ... cat ... thing. Meanwhile the cynoclons team up with XANA
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Just so you don't get confused I made a little guide to my rubbish story ****.**

**Zoë: I'm not sure they can see the 4 smiley faces you put there. **

**Me: obey me kitty!**

_Italics = thinking _

**Bold = authors comments**

Underlined = new p.o.v

(brackets = new time)

Chapter one -who are you? Where are my friends?

Aelita p.o.v 

"Aelita! There's a person who has just materialised on Lyoko at the other side of the ice sector. Go check it out" Jeremie informed me.

"I don't think it could be William. But I'll be careful anyway." I replied to him.

I took the overwing to the other side of the ice sector and found a girl lying unconscious on the ice. She had pink hair like me, pink eyes, she was wearing a pink strapless dress, she had black cat ears & tail and around her neck was a gold pendant on a red ribbon. She struggled to pull her self up. When she had finally stood up she was holding a heart with a bell on it and she was aiming fire at me! I backed away slightly.

"I don't want to fight you," I calmly spoke.

"Well tough because I need to fight you!" she yelled "rose bell! Full power!"

I dodged the attack by flying with my angel wings.

"Who are you?!" I shouted at her.

"You first cynoclon! Where are my friends... and corina!"I dodged yet another one of her attacks.

"Cynoclon? My names Aelita hopper and I'm a lyoko warrior!"

"Huh?" her heart shaped weapon disappeared. "Sorry I loose my temper sometimes,"

I flew down to the ground and stood next to her. We shook hands. She smiled at me.

"I'm Zoë, Zoë Hanson," she introduced herself "can you tell me where I am."

"You're in lyoko. A video game sort of thing," I informed Zoë.

Zoë p.o.v 

"Lyoko huh? Last time I checked I was at Tokyo tower battling Dren and the other cynoclons." I told Aelita.

"What are cynoclons?" she asked me.

"Oh they're a race of aliens with pointy ears and cat eyes." I explained to her.

"So that's why you thought I was a cynoclon, because of my ears," Aelita giggled. "Jeremie bring us in!" she yelled to the sky.

"Huh?" I was dumbfounded.

A yellow light absorbed me and I woke up inside a cylindrical object. The doors opened and looking at me was a boy about a year younger than me. He had blond hair with a purple streak in it.

"Hey Einstein! There's a cat girl in my scanner!" he yelled. I stood up.

"Your scanner? The last place I was I was falling down Tokyo tower! Now I have a 12 year old boy shouting at me to get out of his stupid scanner!" I retaliated.

"Okay... Aelita! Help!" he shouted.

"What is it Odd?" came a familiar voice. _Thank mini mew!_ The same girl from lyoko stepped out of the scanner next to me. She was wearing a maroon dress with pink leggings underneath but she still had bubblegum pink hair. I smiled at her.

"Hi Aelita!" I chirped.

"Hey Zoë. I see you've met Odd Della Robia. Our local joker," she grinned at me.

I transformed into my human form. The two almost teenagers stared at me then looked at each other and laughed. I was still in my waitress uniform! How embarrassing! My face went the colour of my hair.

(Next day)

I slept at the factory last night. First I was introduced to the boy known as Einstein, who was really called Jeremie Belpois. They asked me if I had a memory of my past so they could create a fake birth certificate for me I told them not to bother as I had given my real birth certificate to my boss. So they gave me Aelita's phone I dialled the number. 'Beep beep' went the phone.

"Hello?" came a familiar voice.

"HEY ELLIE!" I yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

**ME: Yo! I haven't updated this story a lot have I?  
ZOE: get on with it!  
ME: well, I shall update more often... if... you review this story! Mwa ha ha!**

chapter 2 – Zoë? Is that you?

Elliot p.o.v

"hey ellie!" I heard down the phone line.  
"Huh? Zoë? is that you? Where are you calling from? You know it's like 3:00 in the morning!" I replied.  
"Sorry Ellie! Its 7:00 here... I'm in France! The city of lurve!" she squealed.  
"What do you want Zoë Ichigo Hanson..."  
"Don't call me by my full name!"  
"Just spill it!" I was getting annoyed. _How does a thirteen year old girl... make me feel like this?  
_"Well I need my birth certificate etc. so I can start this school here so I don't have to sleep in an abandoned factory..." I could feel her smiling down the phone.  
"Renee's in France at the moment... ask her!"  
"She doesn't have my birth certificate!" she whined.

"Actually..."I started.

"She does! When did this happen!"

"Well... you remember when you were replacing Renee's P.A."

"I was not her P.A! I was just helping her out... continue."

"Tell me your whereabouts in France first!"  
"Oh... um... sure! Della Robbia!"  
"WHAT!" came a voice of a twelve year old boy.

"Whereabouts in France am I?"

"Wait let me ask Einstein. JEREMIE!" Della Robbia yelled.

"Yes Odd?" another 12 year old male asked.

"What part of France are we in?" Odd quizzed.

"The suburbs of Paris." Jeremie replied.  
"The suburbs of Paris." Echoed Odd.

"The suburbs of..." Zoë started.

"I heard what he said!" I interrupted.

"Alright, alright! So where is Renee? AKA: the second most annoying boss ever! Your first!" Zoë teased.

"Ummm... let me see... I wrote it down somewhere... ah! Found it! She's staying near a Kadic academy. That help?" I informed her.

"I'll see if Odd knows where that is. ODD!"

"WHAT IS IT THIS TIME!" Odd despaired.

"Do you know where Kadic academy is?" Zoë questioned.

"Of course! That's the school we're enrolling you in!"  
"Oh... I forgot." Zoë muttered  
"Why do you want to know?" Odd asked.

"Well my...friend... Renee Roberts famous singer, dancer and model... is staying near the school."  
"Corina's with her..." I interrupted.

"WHAT!" Zoë practically screamed down the phone.

"I'm going to hang up now..." I put down the phone. Walked into the kitchen where Wesley was peeling potatoes. "Wes..." he looked at me.

"Yes Elliot?" he smiled.

"Gather the girls I've found Zoë..."

**ME: next chapter is in Zoë POV.  
ZOE: I can't believe the next two people I know that I'm going to see... are that snob Renee and that (censored) Corina!  
ME: ZOE! You can't say that about Corina! She's my best friends favourite mew mew! **

**ZOE: (censored) her! Then!**


	3. Chapter 3

**ME: HELLOOOOOOO! I'm baaackk! Wiithhh the neextt chaaapteeerr!**

**ZOE: What's the matter? Do you need to go to hospital?**

**ME: NOOOOOOO! I HAS BEEN POSSESED BY –**

**ZOE: WHO DID THIS TO THE FANFICTION AUTHORESS?!**

**XANA: ME!**

**ZOE: BEGONE! FOUL BEING! HIIII YAAA!**

**DISCLAIMER: YADA, yada, yada! **

**ME: ZOE! ZOE!**

**_  
**Chapter 3 – enter miss bossy boots and her idol.

Corina p.o.v

'RING! RING! RING!' goes my phone.

"Who's calling me this time? Oh look its Elliott!" I growled. I hate my boss more than I hate Zoë! But then again Zoë is kind of lost somewhere... so not really allowed to speak badly of her... "YESS!" I shouted down the phone.

"Hi Corina how's France?" Elliott sang down the phone.

"You spend waay to much time near Zoo." I laughed.

"HA! HA! Very funny my names bugs bunny!" he replied.

"Now your being sarcastic!" I whined.

"Aanywaaay I want to tell you we have found Zoë." He continued.

"OH YIPPEE!" I droned.

"Well she's in France."

"WHAT!"

"I sent her over to your hotelly thingy to get her birth certificate."

"WHY!?"

"I don't know why! She just wants it!"

"Okay keep your hair on!" DING DONG!** (A/N: EPIC DOORBELL SOUND!)**

"CORINA!" Renee shouted from the bath.

"Sorry Ellie G2G."

"What does that even mea-" I hung up on him. I walk over to the door.

"HIIIIIIIII!" yelled Zoë.

"Oh great..." I replied. I look behind her to see a boy with blonde hair that has a purple streak in it.

"Oh... that's Odd." Zoë grinned.

"HELP!" Odd pleaded.

"QUIET MIDGET!" Zoë shouted at him.

"I'M NOT A MIDGET I'M SVELT!" Odd screamed back.

"CORINA!" Renee yelled from upstairs.

"WHAT! I'M KINDA BUSY!" I screamed.

"CORINA BUCKSWORTH! DON'T SHOUT AT ME!" Renee shouted back.

"Sorry Renee." I apologized.

"Now I'm out of the bath I'm coming downstairs!" she replied. She walked down stairs. Odd's jaw dropped.

"Y-you're your Renee R-Roberts!" Odd fainted.

"Meh!" who is that? And- is that Zoë!?" Renee asked.

"1. That was Odd 2. Yes, yes it is Zoë." I answered.

Renee p.o.v

I couldn't believe my eyes. Zoë was here. In France. Alive and well! If I wasn't so grown up I would have ran down the stairs and hugged her.

"HI RENEE!" Zoë grinned.

"Zoë I can see you cat ears and tail." I coolly replied.

"WHAT!?" she franticly covered her hair and held her butt.

"LOL! That is soo going on you tube!" Corina smirked.

"RENEE! Don't make jokes like that! It's mean!" Zoë whined.

"Awwwwwww..." I made puppy dog eyes. Being half canine has its ups and downs.

"Renee don't do that! It only works with KIKKI!" Zoë resisted the urge to look at me. Then we had a staring contest before we broke down in laughter.

"Ummm... what about that guy on the doorstep?" Corina asked.

"Uh! Bring him inside then!" I told her. Corina and Zoë then dragged the boy into my hallway and threw some water on him.

"HEY! ANYBODY TOLD YOU THAT CATS DON'T LIKE WATER!" he hissed.

"What do you mean cats?" I asked.

"Well there's this place called lyoko and on it I look like a purple cat." He explained.

"COOL!" Zoë smiled.

"I'm going to go get dressed stay in here and don't touch ANYTHING!" I then walked off to my 'room'.

**ME: :) I love smiley faces!**

**RENEE: oookaaay... (Backs away slowly)**

**ME: NOOOO! COME BACK! I WANT YOU TO BE MY FRIEND ANIME SUPER MODEL!**


End file.
